Mountain Stronghold
The Mountain Stronghold is a structure in Paradise and serves as Jacket's main base of operations in Minecraft. Location The Mountain Stronghold is located along Tara's Bay to the west of the Cabin. It is also in very close proximity to Hidey Hole #1. It is directly next to George Gorge. Origins The Stronghold was founded by Jacket within a day of his creation of the Cabin. Jacket discovered it while attempting to start a mine. It eventually carved out into a large cave system connected to George Gorge. Jacket expanded it into a large system of caves which lead into the Don't Go Here You'll Get Lost And Shit Mine. Rooms Main Hall The Main Hall is a long, stairway-like hallway directly behind the entrance. It leads off into the caves and the Storage Rooms. Storage Rooms The Storage Rooms are a long series of rooms to the right of the Main Hall. They lead straight off into George Gorge. There are four rooms, all filled with chests. A furnace is in the second room as well. The final room was built to stick out from the Gorge wall, and includes an Enchantment Table. Cave System The Cave System is a large labyrinth of tunnels and walkways that lead out into George Gorge. It also leads off into most Farms in the world and the Secondary Storage Room. Farms There are numerous farms within the Stronghold, including ones for carrots, potatoes, and wheat. Most farms are around the Cave System, though one is right next to the door into the Main Hall. Secondary Storage Room The Secondary Storage Room is a large room filled with many chests. It is mostly unused as of now, because Jacket keeps getting lost trying to get to it. Nether Portal A Nether Portal is in a large dirt room next to the Stronghold. It leads into the Nether Fortress. It is next to Dogmeat's doghouse. Doghouse The doghouse is a small building next to the Stronghold's entrance. It contains Dogmeat, a single dog that has been tamed by Jacket. Lookout Tower The Lookout Tower is a birch structure on top of the Stronghold, which serves as a way to survey the landscape. It is mostly unused, as it serves little more purpose than decoration. Gallery Minecraft_ PlayStation®4 Edition_20160608000542.jpg|The first of many of the Stronghold's storage rooms Minecraft PlayStation®4 Edition 20160608000953.jpg|The entrance to Jacket's mine Minecraft PlayStation®4 Edition 20160608000527.jpg|The entrance hall; Jacket's room is to the right Minecraft_ PlayStation®4 Edition_20160608001031.jpg|A railroad constructed in the mines Minecraft_ PlayStation®4 Edition_20160608001154.jpg|Jacket's potato farm Minecraft_ PlayStation®4 Edition_20160608001205.jpg|Jacket's carrot farm Minecraft_ PlayStation®4 Edition_20160608001214.jpg|Jacket's second storage room Minecraft_ PlayStation®4 Edition_20160608001337.jpg|Dogmeat's house Minecraft_ PlayStation®4 Edition_20160608001815.jpg|The Michael's Angel outside of the stronghold Minecraft_ PlayStation®4 Edition_20160608001022.jpg|The lava pit at the base of the Mines, where Blood unfortunately died Minecraft_ PlayStation®4 Edition_20160608001445.jpg|A view from inside the Gorge Minecraft_ PlayStation®4 Edition_20160608000812.jpg|Jacket's wheat farm Minecraft_ PlayStation®4 Edition_20160608001057.jpg|A failed strip mining operation at the base of the mine Minecraft_ PlayStation®4 Edition_20160608001348.jpg|The Nether Portal Minecraft_ PlayStation®4 Edition_20160608000915.jpg|Jacket's chicken prison Trivia * Despite the name, the Mountain Stronghold is not one of the naturally occurring Strongholds of Minecraft. Jacket made the entire structure himself. * Jacket has mostly allowed the Stronghold to fall into disuse as he has moved in to Hidey Hole #7. * Jacket once had a creeper spawn next to the first chest in the Hall by the doorway. He spent 20 minutes getting the supplies from the chest into the Storage Rooms.